Clip nuts are adapted to clip onto a first member to which a second member is to be joined by use of a connector bolt or screw that extends through openings in the two members and screws into the clip nut. An example clip nut is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,064, granted Aug. 26, 1990, to Anthony H. Lozano, and assigned to the Shur-Lok Corporation of Irvine, Calif. This patent and the patent publications referred to in it provide an adequate background to this invention and are thus hereby incorporated herein for that purpose.
There is a need for an easy to manufacture clip nut that will not mar the surfaces of the member on which the clip nut is installed. An object of the present invention is to provide such a clip nut.